


[Podfic of] light from a lonely window

by Podcath



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[46:43] Molly's summary: "Miles," Raven says, "say something to prove your brain isn't scrambled. You're upsetting the Emperor. And your mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] light from a lonely window

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light from a lonely window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143028) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Title:** [light from a lonely window](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143028)  
**Author:** [Molly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/molly)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Vorkosigan  
**Pairing:** Gregor/Miles  
**Length:** 0:46:43  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Paul Hanson  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s61ngktddbo16ci/Vork_-_Molly_-_Light_from_a_Lonely_Window_%28read_by_Cath%29.zip) (19.3 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cmd22hrre3b7e2x/Vork_-_Molly_-_Light_from_a_Lonely_Window_%28read_by_Cath%29_%5BAudiobook%5D.zip) (19.2 MB)  


**Streaming on[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18CDuAI4WR8SyQMU3xMICr2JPEorw7NwS) ******

****  
****


End file.
